5, rue des Filles du Calvaire
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Personne ne la pousse, cette porte entourée de glycine. [Théâtre]


Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème Maison pour la Nuit du FoF. Les noms font référence à des lieux qui existent réellement à Paris, mais en vrai, j'ai juste pris les noms, ça a rien à voir. Voilà. Sinon, c'est sorti tout seul et ça a pas beaucoup de sens vraiment. Enfin je sais pas. Pardon. Il est presque sept heures du matin et je veux dormir.

 **PERSONNAGES** :

XION, 21 ans, l'aînée

KAIRI, 18 ans, la cadette

NAMINÉ, 13 ans, la benjamine

MAMAN, 48 ans, Aqua, la mère

DEUX HOMMES

5, rue des Filles du Calvaire

 _(Une grande cuisine entourée de baies vitrées. Les volets sont à demi-fermés. Une des fenêtres est ouvertes. Au centre du plateau, une table nappée de vert. Au fond, à jardin, un lavabo, un plan de travail, le lave-vaisselle et le lave-linge. Le tiers le plus à cour du plateau est une terrasse où sèchent des dessous de femme. La lumière se fait peu à peu comme LA NARRATRICE parle.)_

LA NARRATRICE : Quand on se promène dans le Quartier Fleuri, au sud des la Porte Dorée, il est presque obligatoire de passer par la rue des Filles du Calvaires. Là, on s'arrête pour admirer les maisons, et ce que l'on peut voir des jardins. L'endroit est calme et le passage dallé d'histoire, les murs qui encerclent les habitations se parsèment de lierre fleuri, de glycine et par-delà ceux-ci on aperçoit les branches d'arbres fruitiers. Au printemps, les jours de soleil, on entend le sifflement des oiseaux, et d'une fenêtre s'échapper le grésillement d'une vieille radio. La maison la plus remarquable, qui n'est cependant pas la plus grande, attire le regard aussi sûrement que le miel appâte les abeilles. La porte en est décorée de grelots, de glycine et de lilas. Il est impossible de ne pas la remarquer tant elle est jolie et accueillante. L'on se dit alors « Comme les gens qui vivent ici doivent être distingués ! », et l'on reprend sa marche, fort de cette conviction, et tentant d'étouffer la pointe de jalousie qui s'installe dans le cœur. Cependant, personne, ô jamais ne pousse la porte du 5, rue des Filles du Calvaire.

KAIRI : Est-ce que le café est fait ? Vous n'auriez pas vu mes clés ?

NAMINÉ _(Entrant)_ : Les jonquilles ont fleuri,

Ce matin,

Le mimosa vieillit,

Et bientôt,

Viendra le muguet.

J'ai comme des chardons dans les veines.

KAIRI : Retourne te coucher, il ne fait pas nuit encore. Maman !

NAMINÉ : Qui a ouvert la fenêtres

À l'oiseau du printemps ?

J'ai reçu une lettre

Il y a peu de temps.

KAIRI : La boîte aux lettres est vide, retourne te coucher. Maman !

XION _(Entrant)_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit, vous ne savez plus lire l'heure ? Il ne fait même pas nuit. Kairi, passe-moi le beurre.

NAMINÉ : Chrysanthème noir,

Tu passeras la porte,

Et avant ce soir …

XION : Eh, mais c'est mon foulard ! Je t'ai dit de n'pas fouiller dans mon bazar !

NAMINÉ : Que le diable t'emporte !

KAIRI : Voulez-vous bien vous taire ? Mais où sont ces clés ? Maman !

XION : Tu parles bien trop fort, ne réveille pas les morts !

KAIRI : C'est du coton, pas un linceul. Maman !

XION : Tiens, ton café. Mais y a plus de lait. Tu veux du sucre, avec ?

KAIRI : Non, comme ça c'est impec'. Maman !

NAMINÉ : Le sommeil m'ennuie,

Je n'attends pas la nuit,

Je veux sortir,

C'est vrai,

Mais juste,

Pour m'aérer.

Je veux voir le tilleul,

Et puis les aubépines,

Le jardin est en fleurs

Voyez comme tout s'anime.

KAIRI : Toi, tu restes dedans, Xion, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maman !

XION : Je ferme les volets, le soleil va entrer. Naminé, va dormir, je t'amènerai des roses, tu les feras fleurir, mais là, tu te reposes.

NAMINÉ : Le Soleil sent si fort,

Je veux le voir encore !

Je veux le vent,

Et les embruns de la mer.

Où sont mes pivoines ?

KAIRI : Personne n'a vu mes clés ? Maman !

XION : Arrête de brailler, tu parles à du vent ! Elle va plus se réveiller, tu sais, Maman. Je vais cueillir des fleurs, je …

KAIRI : Maman !

XION : T'es vraiment dégueulasse, j'ai pas fini ma phrase ! Plus rien n'est à sa place, ça rime pas, c'est naze !

KAIRI : Ta psychose poétique, ça va bien cinq minutes. Mes clés, mes clés … Maman !

XION : Et ta psychose à toi, on peut rien dire, c'est ça ?

KAIRI : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

XION : Ça c'est trop fort, j'me marre. Tu l'as même pas dit exprès. Me mens pas, je sais.

NAMINÉ : Oh, la porte est ouverte,

La porte est toute verte,

Et le ciel est tout bleu

Mais les nuages pas trop.

KAIRI : Naminé, tu montes dans ta chambre ! Maman !

XION : Tu vois ? Tu l'as dit. Pas de débat, c'est écrit.

KAIRI : Ma main sur ta joue, c'est écrit aussi ?

XION : T'as fait une rime. Et bim !

KAIRI : Un porte-clés roses avec une étoile … Maman !

XION : Va dormir toi aussi, l'horizon a pâli, ils seront bientôt là, alors maintenant tais-toi.

KAIRI : Maman !

MAMAN _(Entrant. Elle est suivie de HOMME 1 et HOMME 2. Elle pose un trousseau de clés sur la table, rose avec une étoile.)_ : Je n'en veux plus. Bien sûr ça me fend le cœur de m'en séparer, mais je ne peux plus rester ici.

HOMME 1 : On peut vous demander pourquoi vous vendez ?

HOMME 2 : Oui, on peut ?

HOMME 1 : On voudrait savoir pourquoi vous vendez. Surtout aussi peu cher.

HOMME 2 : Oui, on voudrait savoir. C'est important. Pas comme la somme d'argent que vous demandez.

HOMME 1 : Elle est pas drôle, ta blague.

HOMME 2 : Elle est pas drôle, ma blague ?

HOMME 1 : Non.

HOMME 2 : Non ?

HOMME 1 : Non.

HOMME 2 : Ah non ?

HOMME 1 : Bah non.

MAMAN : J'y ai beaucoup perdu.

HOMME 1 : En travaux ? Il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire dans cette maison ?

HOMME 2 : Beaucoup ? Combien ?

MAMAN : Pas en travaux. C'est compliqué. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs et je veux m'en séparer.

HOMME 1 : Ah, vous fuyez la mémoire, c'est pas la solution vous savez.

HOMME 2 : Ah non, pas la solution, c'est sûr.

HOMME 1 : Fuir, ça apporte rien de bon.

HOMME 2 : Sauf dans _Thelma et Louise._

HOMME 1 : Bah non.

HOMME 2 : Quoi non ?

HOMME 1 : Bah _Thelma et Louise_ , ça finit mal.

HOMME 2 : Ah. Ça finit mal ?

HOMME 1 : Comme _Roméo et Juliette_.

HOMME 2 : _Thelma et Louise_ ça finit mal comme Roméo et Juliette ?

HOMME 1 : Voilà.

HOMME 2 : Voilà.

MAMAN : Vous êtes intéressés ?

HOMME 1 : Est-ce qu'on est intéressés ?

HOMME 2 : Est-ce qu'on est intéressés ?

MAMAN : Est-ce que vous êtes intéressés ?

HOMME 1 : Oui.

HOMME 2 : Bah, oui.

 _(Ils sortent.)_

MAMAN : J'étais sûre d'avoir laissé les volets ouverts.

.

.

.

Voilà … bon, bah, euh, laissez votre avis, hein. S'il-vous-plaît. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
